icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Taffe
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Hastings, MN, USA | draft = 30th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 2002 | career_end = }} Jeffrey Charles Taffe (born February 19, 1981 in Hastings, Minnesota) is a center for the Minnesota Wild organization. He was acquired by Chicago on July 22, 2010 in exchange for center Marty Reasoner. Taffe was drafted in the first round, 30th overall, by the St. Louis Blues in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career After playing three seasons with the University of Minnesota, during which the Blues traded his rights to the Phoenix Coyotes in a deal involving Keith Tkachuk, Taffe made his professional debut with Coyotes' American Hockey League affiliate, the Springfield Falcons, in the 2002–03 season. He also appeared in 20 NHL games with the Coyotes that same season, scoring three goals. Taffe spent the 2004-2005 season as a member of the American Hockey League's Utah Grizzlies. On November 28, 2004, Taffe was involved in an on-ice incident where he elbowed Houston Aeros goalie Josh Harding in the back of Harding's neck, resulting in a grade two concussion to Harding. Taffe was suspended for four games by the league. Taffe appeared in 82 games over parts of three seasons with the Coyotes before being traded to the New York Rangers in exchange for Jamie Lundmark during the 2005–06 season. He appeared in two games with the Rangers, before being traded back to Phoenix later in the season in exchange for Martin Sonnenberg. On July 13, 2007, Taffe signed a one-year contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins. After beginning the 2007–08 with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, Taffe was recalled to Pittsburgh and found a checking role on the fourth line. He remained on the team as a healthy scratch in the playoffs that year as Adam Hall was favored to fill Taffe's fourth line position. After re-signing with the Penguins, Taffe played a handful of games with Pittsburgh during the 2008–09 season mainly playing in Wilkes-Barre. After Wilkes-Barre was eliminated from the AHL playoffs, Taffe was recalled for the Pittsburgh Penguins playoff run and eventual 2009 Stanley Cup Championship. He was on the practice squad but did not play in any games and was not included on the Stanley Cup due to this fact. However, Taffe and a number of other Wilkes-Barre players and healthy scratches took part in the on-ice celebration and team photo. Taffe then signed a two year, two-way deal with the Florida Panthers on July 3, 2009. The Florida Panthers traded Jeff Taffe to the Chicago Blackhawks for Marty Reasoner on July 22, 2010. Taffe was assigned to Chicago's AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs shortly before the 2010 NHL regular season began. On July 3, 2011, Taffe signed a two-way contract with the Minnesota Wild. Awards *1998–99 Minnesota Mr. Hockey (most outstanding senior high school player in Minnesota) *2001–02 WCHA Third All-Star Team Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1981 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Rochester Mustangs players Category:Rockford IceHogs players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players